


Criminal

by Dreamsparkle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Identity, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police officer Jason Morgan starts mysteriously receiving help from the hacker known as the Jackal. The hacker makes a deal, if he is given immunity for past crimes, he will solve a list of their hardest cases for them. Jason doesn't believe in making deals with criminals but he finds himself falling for the hackers friend and middle man, Damian Spinelli and everything just gets more complicated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Jason came into work that day he hadn't expected anything to be different. He'd gone in and hung his coat up, flirted with Sam a little and eventually made his way to his desk. On it were two things that weren't there the night before; a cup of steaming coffee and a file.

He ignored the coffee, because who knew what was in it even though they were in a police station, and picked up the file. A sticky note read on the front...

To Stone Cold,

I owe you a debt of gratitude, may the information in this file help you with your case.

The Jackal

He looked around the station in confusion but nothing else seemed amiss. He didn't know who Stone Cold was but he'd heard of the Jackal. An infamous hacker near the top of their most wanted list. Why he would be sending information to him and because of a debt of gratitude was a worrying thought.

Looking inside, he spent at least an hour reading the text and he couldn't believe it. Anything he needed to get a conviction on his case was there and the evidence was so damning it was over-kill. He suddenly felt embarrassed a criminal had been able to get this much evidence on a case he'd been struggling on and he had gotten closer to the suspect than anyone in the department.

First though he had to find out if any of this information was authentic, then he would hunt the Jackal down.

***

He had shown his report to his boss and given him the file he had received by the Jackal; along with all the follow ups he had done proving all the information correct. His boss was furious, thinking the Jackal was making a mockery of them and set Jason on the case right away.

Then Winifred, their technician rushed in. Raynor glared at her, ready to tell her to get out when she interrupted him.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Jackal has taken over our computers and is asking to speak to Jason."

Jason looked at how Raynor's face was slowly getting redder as if he was about to lose it. Jason had to hide a smile because he didn't like his boss' techniques sometimes and it was fun seeing him get pissed off at someone else.

"Is it alright if I go?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he followed Winifred. He followed her to a computer and all that was written on its flickering black displays were the words, IS THIS STONE COLD? Any response Winifred had written to this had been ignored and the question repeated.

Eventually Winifred had asked who Stone Cold was and who was calling. Jason smirked at the sarcastic bite knowing Winifred was furious someone messed with her computers. There was finally a different response asking for Jason Morgan from the Jackal.

He wrote back that he was there and pressed enter. A second later, a lot faster at typing than he was he received a response.

The Jackal: Good Evening, Stone Cold.

Jason: Why do you keep calling me Stone Cold?

The Jackal: It is my friends name for you; he says you have a very menacing glare, enough to frighten the worst of wrong doers.

Jason: Why did you send me the information? What do you want?

The Jackal: I want nothing. You did me a great turn saving another of my friends and I simply wanted to repay you.

Jason: Repay me by fixing these computers and turning yourself in.

The Jackal: I just wondered if the information I had given you was enough to convict.

Jason: It's more than enough.

The Jackal: Then, that's all I needed to hear. I wish you all the luck and happiness, Stone Cold. And thank you once again for saving my friend. I could not have lost the blonde one.

The screen flickered once again and resumed to a normal state. He looked at Winifred bemused; looked like they were doing this the hard way.

***

It didn't take long to look over past records and find out the last female he saved was. He assumed the blonde one was female as it didn't fit that someone would refer to a guy as blonde. He was surprised she was a university student. He wondered why The Jackal hung out with university students but didn't want to continue that realm of thought.

Lulu, he decided to follow her and see where that led.

***

He was surprised when he found her almost immediately. He'd asked around and found she spent most evenings in the library. He'd found her at a table and was about to go up to her when another kid rushed past him.

"How are thee, today Blonde one?" The new kid asked, sitting down and he knew he was finally getting somewhere. They were an odd pair. Lulu was a beautiful blonde, the type to be head cheerleader whereas the new boy screamed geek. Yet Lulu smiled at him all the same.

"I'm good. What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in ages!" She said.

"Just working on a secret project," he said proudly. "How about you, are you okay?" He said suddenly worried.

"I'm fine, Spinelli. I've told you a million times."

Jason took this cue to sit down with them. Lulu looked surprised but the boy Spinelli had the weirdest reaction of all. He blushed and drew back his bag to his chest looking like he wanted to run but finally deciding he shouldn't. He was watching Jason with interest. He recognizes me, Jason thought. Maybe he was a lot closer than he had originally thought.

"Hello, Lulu, my names Detective Jason Morgan." He said flashing his badge.

"Oh, yeah!" I remember, you and your team got me out of that hostage situation a month back. I was meaning to come by and say thank you but I decided you would be too busy after that whole mess."

"Its fine, I believe someone else thanked me for you." Lulu looked at him confused but Spinelli jumped up.

"I guess I should leave you guys too it. I'll just be going now." Spinelli laughed nervously. He was about to run off but Jason had already stood and grabbed his arm.

"Sit down." He said warningly, and stared him down until he did as he was told. Spinelli did, looking shy, scared and full of awe all at the same time. Lulu was confused and a little angry at the exchange.

"What's this about detective? And why are you harassing Spinelli? He didn't have anything to do with the hostage situation."

"I believe you have been in contact with a hacker named the Jackal. The Jackal helped me close a case I've been working on and now I've been assigned to capture him. He mentioned in our last exchange, he owed me for saving a friend of his which he let slip was a girl." Jason told them.

"Well, t...that doesn't mean anything. I'm sure a man of extreme male prowess like yourself is always s...saving beautiful women like the kind and fair Lulu." What started out as a panicked statement from Spinelli slipped into him staring at the girl beside him dreamily. It was clear the kid was hiding something or had serious concentration issues.

"Trust me, this job is less flashy then it looks. The only female I have *saved* in the last few months is your friend Lulu. He also mentioned another friend who gave me a weird name and as I came in I noticed you didn't call Lulu by her name either. And I'm thinking that's a pretty rare habit for someone to have so you two may know the Jackal or at the very least he knows you."

They both stared at him, Lulu incredulously and Spinelli nervously.

"Look, neither of us knows any hacker's." Lulu snapped at him. "Spinelli's amazing when it comes to computers but he is too sweet to know anyone who might be on your most wanted list, so I think whoever this guy is probably just got on our facebook pages and is just messing with you."Lulu snapped, she collected her stuff and stormed off before Jason could stop her.

That wasn't exactly true. Jason didn't stop her because as she was walking past, he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Stone Cold..." Spinelli said, it was amazing the way he managed to say words with several different emotions at once. What he said was somehow a warning to let Lulu go, a plead not to get angry with him, an air of respect, resignation and happiness to meet him, all in one.

"You..." it was all Jason could say. He had wondered if Lulu was right because these kids didn't seem the type to get mixed up with a feared hacker. But he couldn't deny what he had heard with his own two ears.

"I've been meaning to come to see you Stone Cold. The Jackal wishes to make a trade." He was more serious now that Lulu was gone, which surprised Jason.

"What kind of trade?" He asked suspiciously.

"He surmised that if he helps you solve a few of your err...more problematic cases, maybe he could get immunity...you know... for his past crimes and start...a...afresh."

"I would have to talk to my boss."

"Well that's fine. I will be here every day. Just um... don't tell Lulu. She doesn't know the Jackal, it was me who asked the Jackal to help you as thanks... please...?


	2. Chapter 2

"We don't deal with criminals. We can find the bad guys on our own." Jason said to his boss. He didn't think criminals should be allowed deal's because it wasn't fair on the victims. Just because a bigger criminal gets caught because of the deal doesn't make it right that some other victim couldn't have a criminal put to justice.

"I'm not saying that." Raynor said. "I'm telling you to give this Jackal a list that will be impossible to complete and tell him if he doesn't catch them all, he has to turn himself in. That way we will get the Jackal as well as some of the criminals he's offering to help us with."

"What if he does complete the list?" Jason asked.

"Even if he does complete it, all we have to do is wait for his next offense and by that time you will be closer to this Spinelli kid and we can make him talk or have him face being an accomplice."

***

When he next saw Spinelli, he didn't expect the younger man to be happy to see him. Yet as Spinelli bounced away from his other friends nervously he was smiling, Jason felt some of the worry he'd been carrying around disappear. If naive people like Spinelli still existed, the world couldn't be as bad as he had been led to believe.

"Hey, Stone Cold. You're not here to arrest me are you?" Spinelli joked but looked nervous when Jason just stared.

"No...err, how about we talk about this after we eat? ...you hungry?" Jason suggested. He wanted to sit down so Spinelli's general bounciness didn't distract him.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely...hungry. Is there a particular location Stone Cold had in mind?" Spinelli grinned so happily, anyone would assume he'd just asked the younger man on a date. Jason really didn't know what to make of him.

Having found a place to eat, he let Spinelli pick and somehow ended up with a plate of junk food he knew he wasn't going to touch. It didn't matter either way because he wasn't that hungry. Spinelli was hungry though, if the way he was breathing in his food was any indication.

"So, what was it Stone Cold wanted to talk about?" Spinelli asked between bites. He tried to sound careless, like it didn't matter but failed miserably. He was excited about whatever Jason wanted to tell him and Jason decided he shouldn't put it off anymore.

"We've decided on a deal but we'll need the Jackal to come into the station to sign it." Jason told him.

"No, no, no," Spinelli shook his head just like Jason believed he would. "The Jackal wishes his identity to remain a secret, he told me to be the middle man. So if you just give me the paper work, I'll give it him to sign."

When Stone Cold just stared at him, Spinelli continued. "Look, he won't let himself be revealed. Even if you threaten to put me in jail as an accomplice...and even though I grievously hope you won't, I won't give up the Jackal so this deal is the closest you're gonna get, to getting some redemption from him. And that's what he wants! He wants to redeem himself, so he can have a normal, good life. So if you just let him, I know he will go on the straight and narrow from now on." Spinelli worked himself up into talking fast.

"Spinelli, Spinelli... Look I'll bring you the form." Jason sighed. Their plan was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All he had on the Jackal was this boy and it didn't look like he could lie very well. So if he said he would defend the Jackal, Jason guessed he would.

"Well... that's good then."Spinelli stuttered. Jason looked up to see Spinelli give him another half smile before he bit nervously into his burger again. Jason leaned back, their main business finished and ate one of the fries on his plate.

"How do you know the Jackal? You seem like a nice kid." Jason asked him. "It doesn't follow you would be friends with one of the top criminals in the country."

"He solves all my problems" Spinelli said cheerfully. "I owe him everything, and that isn't an exaggeration, everything except Lulu of course, which I owe to you."

"Why does he help you? Are you related or something? Is he your boyfriend?" He watched Spinelli closely. There was no reaction for the first but Spinelli blushed and laughed at the second.

"No, no he's just a very *close* personal friend." Spinelli said like there was a double meaning only he knew. Jason wondered if that meant he was dating the Jackal or not. He was surprised to feel a twinge of jealousy and leaned back.

Jealousy? He watched as Spinelli ploughed through his food. The younger man was undoubtedly cute but he was annoying and loud and everything Jason wasn't. Plus he wasn't gay, he'd been flirting on and off with Sam for months, even though she never did take him up on any offers.

"I got to go. Here's my card if you get any more information." He gave Spinelli his card and stood up. He was surprised when Spinelli followed like he was hooked to Jason with a chain.

"Y...you're leaving?" Spinelli sounded heartbroken and looked around desperately as if looking for a reason to get Jason to stay. "But you haven't even finished eating yet." He nodded at the plate that had barely been touched. Jason put down the money for both meals.

"I'm not that hungry." He admitted and pulled on his jacket. It was harder than it should have been walking away from Spinelli. It was like walking away from a puppy on the side of the road or something.

***

It was later that evening, he couldn't get Spinelli out of his thoughts. Every time he tried to work on the mounting paperwork only a closed case could require, he'd find himself wondering about him. How did he manage to get involved with a big-time hacker and what other secrets did he have? If he was as smart as Jason believed he was, why did he go to university when Jason had no doubt he could get a job anywhere?

He was thinking all this when Sam came up to him. "Hey, Jason...some weird kid asked me to give this to you."

He took the file she was offering without really listening. It was only when he saw the yellow sticky note did he understand what her words meant.

"Spinelli was here?" He asked and Sam looked surprised that he knew Spinelli's name.

"If you're talking about a strange, collage kid with brown hair, then, yeah. He tried to just walk in here without going to the desk. And then he kept saying all these weird things and I had to threaten to arrest him because he kept making all these inappropriate remarks about me being a goddess." Sam said rolling her eyes, it was clear she didn't like Spinelli, at all.

"Spinelli wasn't being inappropriate, Sam, he was probably just trying to compliment you. And in future can you just let him through. He's giving me key evidence for catching some of the worst criminals we're after right now." Jason tried to say calmly but he couldn't help be a little annoyed. A police officer couldn't be prejudice.

Sam left looking surprised and hurt Jason would be so abrupt with her after being so nice to her for months. Jason sighed and let his head hit the desk before curiosity struck. He looked at the sticky note and saw Spinelli's already familiar scrawl. "We're almost like superheroes, fighting all the evil doers of Port Charles!"

There was a little smiley face next to it that made Jason respond in kind. Superheroes, huh, he'd never thought of it like that before. Looking in the case he found information for at least three scum-bags on the list in it. Spinelli couldn't have gotten the Jackal to get all this in a couple of hours. The Jackal must have given this to Spinelli before now; he must have known they'd make the deal.

Jason got up and left his paperwork behind. He wanted to see Spinelli and he hoped he was at the library.

***

He had thought he had checked everywhere with no avail when he heard Spinelli's name.

"Will you please concentrate, we have to get this report done for tomorrow," Lulu's voice said from around a bookcase. Against wisdom he couldn't help but eavesdrop. He sat down and picked up the first book he came across, advanced physics like he'd ever understand that.

"Sorry, I will... it's just ah..." Spinelli stopped and there was a moment of silence.

"Spinelli!!!! What's wrong, you're drifting off more than normal." Lulu said and he could hear the grin in her voice.

"It's nothing ..." He could hear Lulu stare at him in disbelief, " Okay... I'll tell you but you must swear to keep it a secret. No-one must know, okay?"

"Spit it out Spinelli, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you." Lulu reassured him.

"I may have somewhat developed a crush on the one who saved your life..." Spinelli said so quietly Jason barely heard him. He felt his breath catch and suddenly wanted to see Spinelli so he could see what face he was making. He didn't know whether to hope Spinelli was talking about him or wonder how often Lulu got saved.

"That police guy who was here the other day? I didn't know you were..." Lulu left the gay comment unsaid.

"I would submit I am less easily labelled. That won't be a problem will it? I would hate for this to affect our relation, O fair blonde one."

"Its fine, you really think I would do that? Anyway I'm just surprised. Do you think he would like you back?"

"I would say...decidedly not. I think Stone Cold has chosen the Goddess, as she is fairer, kinder and smarter than I and I would have to say they are a more sensible match." Jason wondered how Spinelli knew he was flirting with Sam. It was strange hearing Spinelli say nice things about Sam when shed been so rude about him, it made Jason resent her a little more.

"Fairer, probably, smarter, depends on the smarts but no one is kinder than you Spinelli. That is one thing you can never doubt, okay?" Lulu said. Spinelli sighed like it was a usual occurrence to hear this speech from Lulu. Jason wondered if it was the speech she used to reject him.

"Stone cold is just so amazing, though, I...I hacked into the CCTV camera, for when you were being held hostage, y'know so I could send it to the enforcers so they could rescue you but they had already penetrated the unhinged ones domain and Stone Cold took care of the situation so calmly he kind of scared me a little. But he came to talk to me today, and he wasn't nearly as frightening as he appeared in black and white. He may appear like a weapon but I believe he has a heart warmer than he lets show."

Jason was a bit disturbed to hear Spinelli knew how to hack as well but he was lost in his next words, blushing. He shook his head for being ridiculous. This was probably just some school yard crush, he shouldn't take it seriously. Yet the thought of having Spinelli be his wasn't the adverse feeling he had hoped it would be. Instead it made him feel hot beneath his skin.

Maybe he should leave. He slipped back out the library and now he didn't know what to think, or if he should have anything more to do with Spinelli.


	3. Chapter 3

Luck wasn't with him. The next day he came in to find Spinelli, leaving coffee and a file on his desk. It was also obvious he was trying to leave before Jason got there. When he turned around to see Jason right behind him he looked jumped a mile.

"Ah, Stone Cold... I brought you some more information..." He said and hastily grabbed the file back from Jason's desk to hand it to him personally. Only in his hurry he knocked the coffee cup and it splashed all over both Spinelli and Jason. It stung Jason's skin but he was more worried about Spinelli who received the brunt of it.

He was jumping about keeping his now dripping shirt away from his skin so it wouldn't scold him more, making little yelps of pain. Jason got some blank sheets of paper to mop up the coffee off the desk and keep it away from his work then took Spinelli by the arm to the bathroom of the police station.

"Many apologies, Stone Cold..." Spinelli said, and he sounded like he was about to go into a rant to make Jason forgive him so he cut him off.

"No, look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have startled you like that. Are you okay?" He asked, already grabbing tissue's to wipe Spinelli down. He lifted off Spinelli's shirt, oblivious at first to Spinelli's shyness because of his worry when he saw the bright red scold mark across Spinelli's chest. He dampened the tissues with cold water and held it out to Spinelli to take.

"You may want to go to the hospital. Are you sure it's not too bad?" When Spinelli didn't take the pad he placed it on his chest as gently as he could. Spinelli hissed briefly but made no other sound. He looked up to see why a normally talkative Spinelli refused to ask his questions and found them closer together than he thought.

He shot Spinelli a questioning look Spinelli blushed in return. "I am perfectly fine Stone Cold, but your worry is duly appreciated." The kid looked down shyly and Jason had the inexplicable urge to kiss that look from his face. It really wasn't fair the kid was that cute.

"Here hold this." He said and Spinelli took the pad from his hand, fingers accidently brushed but Jason refused to let show how much that one touch effected him. He needed to get a grip, he was a grown adult who should be able to control his feelings better than this. Letting out a shaky breath, he looked at Spinelli still holding on to his t-shirt like a security blanket and decided he should get them some new ones. "Stay here." He told Spinelli before heading back to his desk.

One of the first things he learned as a police officer was to keep extra clothes around because you'll always need them. He picked up two t-shirts and a towel and found Spinelli in exactly the same place as if he had took Jason's suggestion too seriously.

He moved Spinelli's hand away so he could dry him off and handed him a t-shirt but Spinelli wouldn't take it.

"It's okay Stone Cold. I would not deprive you of one of your shirts, when it is my folly that caused all this." Spinelli said trying to push Jason's shirt away.

"Spinelli I already said, it wasn't your fault and I am not going to let you walk out of here in a dripping wet shirt because you were trying to help me out. So please... will you just put it on. If you want I could drive you home instead to get one of your own shirts."

"No, erm... you don't have to go to such length's but ... thank you."Spinelli said and Jason took that to mean he'd take the shirt and turned his attention to himself.

He stripped his own shirt off to replace it with another only to find Spinelli hadn't moved. He was staring at Jason and the minute he realised he had been caught he blushed and looked away. Tugging the t-shirt over his head recklessly he ending up getting stuck and Jason couldn't help but smile at the inevitability of it.

Jason couldn't believe it as he watched the younger man. He moved forward to tug the t-shirt in the right direction. He was accident-prone to the point Jason didn't want to let him out of his sight. And then Spinelli appeared from under his shirt and it was clearly too big for him. He ruffled Spinelli's hair. He was so adorable.

"Thanks for the information, Spinelli but shouldn't you be getting to school?" Jason asked after a moment had passed and Spinelli was still quiet.

"Um... sure," Spinelli nodded. It was then he noticed Spinelli looked really glassy eyed. It was no wonder he wasn't talking much. Jason sorted the shirt out, that looked too big no matter what he did with it and resolved to taking Spinelli to school himself.

"Come on, I'm driving you." He said leading Spinelli from the bathroom. "Or...would you rather go home instead?"

"Why?" Spinelli asked surprised.

"You look a little off, have you been sleeping okay?" Jason questioned worriedly as he opened the door to his car for Spinelli.

"I was up all night working on..." He looked up at Jason suddenly, guiltily and continued on in a rush. "...Working on getting the The Jackal to finish those files for you."

Jason felt annoyance flash through him, once again. The Jackal was creating an enemy without even knowing it. He moved around the car and got in the driver's seat. Not only was he making Spinelli an accomplice, he was making him ill as well and if Spinelli had to force him to do the work that meant he truly didn't care too much about getting on the right side of the law.

It would only be a matter of time before he committed a crime again and Spinelli took the fall for it instead. Jason gritted his teeth, Spinelli didn't deserve to go to jail, he was a good kid.

"Wasn't it his idea to make this deal? Why do you have to stay up all night making sure he does it?" he snapped.

"Of course he wants this deal." Spinelli panicked but then swallowed hard, looking pained. Jason looked at his flushed face and reached across to press his hand on Spinelli's forehead. He tried not to smile as his hand dwarfed Spinelli's face but then he felt how warm Spinelli was and the thought wasn't that interesting anymore.

"You're burning up. I'm taking you home. What's your address?" Jason asked starting the car up.

"That's really not necessary Stone Cold. My brother... Just please take me to my institution of learning. I'll just take a couple of pain relievers and I'll be as good as new."

"Spinelli, you're ill. I'm not taking you anywhere except to bed."

How Spinelli managed to look even more flushed he didn't know. It was only after a few moments of Spinelli looking decidedly at the dashboard did he realize what he said.

"Come on, Spinelli. You don't really believe I could leave you at school in this state and not worry. You really think that low of me?" He said, playing on Spinelli's good nature and hating it. He hated himself even more when Spinelli turned to him apologetic, yet still had difficulty with giving Jason his address.


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached their destination, Spinelli jumped out so fast, Jason knew something was up.

"Thank you, Stone Cold. You have completed your task to see me home and well. You need not worry about me any longer." Spinelli grinned at the thought of Jason being worried about him, but was unhappy when Jason climbed out the car after him.

"I just want to see you inside, is that alright?" Jason pressured. He hated seeing the frown on Spinelli's face but was equally concerned about what he was trying to hide.

"I'd rather you didn't." Spinelli said softly. Quietly enough that Jason was unsure where Spinelli had wanted him to hear or not. Either way Spinelli went to his front door and Jason was surprised when the minute he opened the door loud music poured out. He realized Spinelli's house must be soundproof but he couldn't understand why someone would do that.

Jason followed Spinelli inside, determined to get the music shut down before Spinelli's headache grew. There was a party going on inside, in the middle of the day. Jason managed to find the stereo and switch it off and instead got people yelling at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" One voice rang above the others as a guy, younger than himself but older than Spinelli. He pushed himself in front of Jason, trying to look as if he was ready to start a fight for anything less than a reason but ended up just looking immature. The grin on his face was slightly demented.

"Are you Spinelli's brother?" He asked. The people around them had started talking again and he was relieved to have some semblance of privacy.

"Yeah, that's me, why's he in trouble?" He said grinning at Spinelli like he was proud of him. "Why's the police bringing him home?"

"Johnny!" Spinelli protested weakly.

"He's not in any trouble. He wasn't feeling well and I offered to give him a lift home. Spinelli would get better faster if he could have some peace and quiet to rest, though so..." Jason tried to get a point across that should have been an obvious hint to shut the party down.

"Aw, Spinelli doesn't mind the noise, he can sleep through anything, can't ya!" Johnny said to Spinelli. Spinelli nodded and Jason had to refrain from doing something he'd regret. He knew grounding Johnny into the dirt wouldn't help Spinelli and as Johnny turned the volume on and went back into the party, Jason dragged Spinelli outside instead.

"You can't stay here." He said when they were out in the peace and quiet once again. "You got anyone else you can stay with?"

Spinelli shook his head, looking paler still after the music must have split his head open.

"Your gonna look me in the eye and tell me that you have no other place to go." Jason persisted. He didn't want Spinelli staying in this place just because he had a silly fear of burdening others. When Spinelli shook his head again he sighed.

"Alright, then, you can come stay at my house if you like. It's not much but it's quiet and you got this ill trying to help me with this case so...if you'd like I have a guest bedroom where you can stay for today until you get better." Jason suggested. He expected to be rebuffed even though Spinelli was out of options. Still he had to offer.

Spinelli smiled though. "You would welcome me into casa de stone cold?" He asked in awe. When Jason just stared he blushed and continued. "Er... thank you... if you're sure..." He said looking like he truly expected Jason to retract his offer.

"Get in the car." He said and Spinelli rushed to do as he was told. The younger man fell asleep on the drive over. He didn't even wake up when he stopped briefly to get some medicine Spinelli would need. When they finally arrived he couldn't bring himself to wake him up so he just picked him up. Because he was so small it was easy.

It was a small struggle to get his keys out of his pocket and to unlock his door but the jostling didn't wake Spinelli. He didn't know whether to be relieved or more worried. He got him upstairs and placed Spinelli on the bed in the second bedroom. Like he promised it was quiet, at least it was better than Spinelli's own home.

Taking his shoes off and tucking him in. He couldn't help playing with his hair again. He smiled when Spinelli murmured turning towards his touch. Then pulled hand back sharply when he realized what he was doing. He really shouldn't get this involved with a suspect in a case.

He was saved from thinking too much about it by a loud rapping at the door. He rushed to quiet them before they woke Spinelli. As he suspected, only one person could be that noisy. Carly stormed in talking loudly as soon as he the door opened slightly.

"I'm staying here with you for the rest of the day, Jason. I don't care if Sonny calls a dozen times. I don't want to speak to him." Carly finally noticed Jason shushing her and frowned. Then her frown changed into a lavish grin. "You got someone upstairs? Is she still asleep? Jason, shame on you for making her so tired." Carly looked towards the stairs and that was the only warning he got before she ran up them.

"Carly!" He whispered loudly after her. But she had already got to the top, she was going to his room and only stopped when she realised the second bedroom door was open. Jason never went in there, so the pink light filtering out caught her eye immediately. Inside she saw a guy fast asleep, who she'd never seen before.

He was wearing Jason's shirt as well and Carly didn't know what to think. She looked at Jason confused. He'd followed her up the stairs and now shut the door to the pink room and he led her back to the living room with a big sigh. If they had to have this conversation they would have it where it wouldn't disturb Spinelli.

"His name is Spinelli. He's helping me with a case but became ill. He had nowhere to go to get better. His house is one big house party thanks to his unconcerned brother, so I offered to let him stay here until he got better. It's only for a day." He explained.

"Jason." Carly said concerned. "I know you feel you have to solve everyone's problems and I'm a big part of that but you can't just start helping anybody you come across."

"Spinelli's not anybody." Jason snapped without thinking. "I just mean, he's a good guy. If you get to meet him you'll see what I mean."

"You like him." Carly said suspiciously. Before Jason could argue with the definition of like she continued. "You like, like him. I've known you longer than anyone, Jason don't deny it. When you start falling for someone you start creating this bubble around them, always trying to protect them from everything."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jason ground out.

"You should ask him out! I bet he likes you too." Carly told him, smiling.

"Him liking me isn't the problem, it's the millions of other reason's." Jason told her. "Main one being, he's a suspect in the case I'm working on."

"Oh please, I saw the guy, Jason. The only thing he could possibly be guilty of is being too adorable and you know it or you wouldn't have let him in your home!"

Jason tried not to growl in frustration. "You're right, Spinelli shouldn't be guilty of anything except being too loyal. He's friends with a dangerous criminal and he's keeping that person's location unknown. You expect me to just allow Spinelli close to me when I know any second Raynor could tell me to lock him away."

"Jason," Carly looked at him sympathetically, "You're already to the point you can't deny your feelings anymore. You think if you were told to lock the guy up right this second, you would be able to do it?"

Jason glared at her. She was right of course, but he knew if he let Spinelli in a little, he'd fall for him completely. Spinelli, from what he had seen so far was too nice for his own good and tried to help the people around him without any regard for his own health. He didn't want to believe a person like that existed only to be wedged between scum like the Jackal and Johnny and the police imprisoning him for not giving up his friend.

He did care about Spinelli too much for his own good and he had enough of talking about this with Carly so he changed the subject.

"How about you, what are you arguing about with Sonny now?" Jason asked and that was all she needed. Jason settled down for an afternoon of Carly ignoring his advice. He knew it wasn't advice she wanted but someone who she could talk things through with. He loved Carly but wished he had someone he could talk to sometimes, he sighed, someone who would have his best interests at heart.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli called from the stairs a couple of hours later. He was all mussed up from sleeping and Jason felt the irresistible impulse to go and kiss him fiercely awake. The simple idea of Spinelli's warm, soft lips trapped against his own made breath catch in his chest. Carly, who had refused to go home until Sonny had come picked her up personally and apologized, was obviously still waiting; she looked between Jason and Spinelli and she grinned annoyingly.

"Yeah, Spinelli, is everything okay?" Jason asked before Carly could get a word in.

"Negative, Stone Cold, I found myself unable to recognize my surroundings and panicked. Did... did you carry me in?" He stepped forward in a rush seeming desperate to make amends. "I apologise you had to go through so much trouble on my behalf..." Spinelli was silenced as he flinched and he was unable to finish the sentence as his eagerness had caused his head to swim with pain.

"Hey, careful, it was no trouble." Jason said softly. He patted Spinelli on the arm and seemed to remember something he had to do. He left the room and Spinelli was lost, not knowing whether to follow Jason or talk to Carly. Carly took pity on him though and patted the seat next to her, inviting him to join her.

"Hey there, do you feel any better?" Carly asked.

"A little...I guess. Are you a close acquaintance of Stone Cold's?"

"Stone Cold?" She asked curiously.

"Jason," Spinelli admitted and blushed. Carly could see Jason's attraction right away. He always went for the type that was sweet and defenceless yet tried to handle things by themselves. It's why she knew she would never be more than Jason's friend. She was the exact opposite of that personality type.

"I'm Jason's 'best' friend." She stressed with a wide smile, "And you are just as adorable as Jason described."

Spinelli flushed beet red just as Jason came back into the room and saved him from further comments.

"Carly, stop teasing him. Here..." He said handing Spinelli a glass of water and some tablets. "These should help with the headache."

Spinelli took the offered glass and tablets. "I'm flattered the fair Valkyrie would make such kind comments on my behalf however misquoted and ... unfounded." He popped the pills in his mouth and drank the water only to miss the look Carly shot Jason as they each noted Spinelli self doubts. Only Carly was ignored as Jason's attention was gripped by the man in front of him.

"I should get going." Carly said suddenly.

"What, I thought you were going to refuse to move until Sonny got here?" Jason asked her. Still, he thought he knew what was on her mind, she clearly intended on leaving him and Spinelli alone.

"I forgot, there's something I have to do." She gave Jason a hug and then to Spinelli's surprise and happiness she gave him a tight hug as well. "It was nice to meet you Spinelli, don't let Jason scare you off okay? His bark is worse than his bite. Maybe we'll see each other around."

"That would surely be a fortuitous encounter." Spinelli beamed at her from the sofa. "I sincerely hope it will be as you predict."

Once he had witnessed Carly leave and the apartment was silent once more he guiltily turned to Jason. "I hope the Valkyrie's exit was of no consequence to my presence. Maybe it is time I should take my leave as well."

Jason immediately held up his hand to stop Spinelli from moving. He sat down beside him before he spoke further.

"Carly's just being Carly. It wasn't your fault she left. Do you feel any better?" He asked reaching a hand out and placing it on Spinelli's cheek. The boy still felt feverish to his touch.

"I should get back to finding out what the Jackal knows." Spinelli forced the words which were barely audible. The air crackled between them as Jason's blue gaze met a wide green one. He felt a smooth pull dragging him closer. The undeniable attraction was slow and persistent. Jason couldn't fight it nor was he willing to try.

"You didn't answer my question." Jason replied, persistent in his concern for Spinelli.

"What question?" Spinelli asked and for a moment, Jason didn't know either. What had he asked again? Whatever it was didn't seem all that important anymore. All he could think about was Spinelli's breath stirring with his and those lips only inches away.

Suddenly the water glass slipped from Spinelli's grasp and the smash woke them both up from whatever trance they had fallen into. The glass reminded him of what he had asked Spinelli and he looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry Stone Cold, I've been clumsy to the point of irreparable damage. I've ruined your shirt and now this. I promise to pay for any damages..." He was silenced as Jason pushed him down on the sofa so he couldn't even breathe.

"Spinelli! They're just objects! However, your feet really are irreplaceable. So please, don't even try to get up this time. There's glass all over the floor and I don't want you stepping on it, okay!" Jason nearly growled in frustration when Spinelli nodded but Jason was still shaken. He couldn't believe how Spinelli had been about to so carelessly jump up with no shoes on because he wanted to get across to Jason how sorry he was. He had no self-preservation skills and Jason had been terrified in that moment in a way he'd never been for himself.

"I'm sorry, Stone Cold..." Spinelli started another apology sounding as he was about to cry.

"Don't be sorry!" Jason shouted, moving away from the sofa. The glass crunched under his boots. "Just look out for yourself. What I hate most, is seeing you get hurt, okay?" He tried to end his tirade more softly. He knew his fear had translated into anger which Spinelli thought was directed at him when Jason was actually upset with himself for not taking better care of him.

Spinelli nodded but Jason realized he was shaking. Jason had really scared him by shouting suddenly and now Jason was left feeling helpless. He swallowed his guilt down the best he could and went to get a dustpan and brush. Once he had most of it cleared away, he approached Spinelli who was still abnormally quiet.

"Hey, I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just I can't stand to see you get hurt anymore today." He spoke with remorse.

"It was my fault. Stone Cold. I will try my hardest not to be of any more inconvenience." Spinelli said tearfully. Jason sighed, considering his self-esteem issues he recognized that Spinelli's words should have been expected. Jason hid his face in his hands, he was unsure what to do anymore.

"Do you mind if I pick you up again, Spinelli? I think I got all the glass but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Jason finally asked and when Spinelli didn't reply he took it upon himself to lift him into his arms once again. This time however Spinelli wrapped his arms tightly around Jason's neck. Spinelli's tight grip combined with the warmth of the his breath on the back of Jason's neck made the contact feel that much more intimate.

When Jason took him to the stairs Spinelli squirmed in his arms. "I should get going. The Jackal..." Spinelli started to make his case.

"The Jackal can do his work without you. He wanted this deal so he can fulfil it, okay? I never thought I'd say this to someone but you work too hard. Now, you need some rest and you can call your brother and the Jackal if you'd like but tell them you won't see them until tomorrow. Is that understood?" Spinelli nodded just as they reached Jason's guest room. Jason lowered Spinelli onto the bed as he realized that he could have let Spinelli walk from the stairs but he had been too unwilling to let him go.

"Now if you need anything, I'll be just downstairs okay? So, just rest and tomorrow you'll feel good as new." Jason smiled, brushing the unruly hair back from Spinelli's face.

"Do you not have to go back to your work among the enforcers of the righteous?" Spinelli asked anxiously.

"I'm covered for today. Just make sure you get better. That's all you should worry about." Jason said gently. Spinelli nodded again and closed his eyes seemingly enjoying Jason's soothing touch. It was then Jason realised he had been unconsciously stroking Spinelli's hair and he pulled his hand away guiltily.

"Night, Spinelli." Jason said as he left but smiled as Spinelli got in the last word.

"...But it's the middle of the afternoon..." his mumbled protest waned as he once more fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Spinelli woke up early the next day before the sun had even risen. The clock showed it was just past 5 o'clock. He couldn't even recall ever having slept that good in his life and grinned as he rolled over and looked around his room. It wasn't his but he caught up faster than he had the day before. He understood Jason had taken care of him.

His heart swelled remembering, as he had never been the one to be looked after before and Jason barely knew him. He gave him his shirt, Spinelli breathed in the scent from it. He loved the way Jason smelled and buried his face in his sleeves. He just wanted to know he could see Jason after all this criminal business is through, be friends with him or maybe more.

If he was smart he would have dragged out his deal with Jason but he also wanted it to be over with because he didn't want Jason to look down on him. He knew Jason had high expectations of people and he desperately wanted to be seen in that light.

He got up, found his shoes (never going to be able to forget Jason's reaction yesterday with the glass) and went downstairs. He was surprised to find Jason fast sleep on the couch, looking like he had just slipped into a dream while thinking. Knowing he'd never get the chance to see Jason sleep again, he found the urge to watch him, irresistible.

He memorised as much as he could, his heart beating too fast as he tried to burn the vision in front of him into his memory forever. Then he went and made breakfast. Something he was actually good at. Soon the smell of scrambled eggs on toast and coffee was waking Jason up. He came in and took a cup from Spinelli.

"Thanks," He eventually said after he'd emptied it all. Spinelli was amazed Jason hadn't burned himself but at least he looked more awake now and less like a zombie. "You know, you didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to." Spinelli smiled, pleased Jason didn't seem to think he'd overstepped his bounds by using his kitchen without permission and was even appreciative. They sat down on the couch and the sun was just beginning to light up the room through the window making everything glow.

"It was good thinking, neither of us has eaten in ages." Jason said hiding his embarrassment of forgetting to feed them by praising the younger man. The way Spinelli grinned because the comment made his heart skip a beat. With the sun lighting up the back of his hair and him blushing and smiling like that, Jason had to wonder if he was being tested on his self-control. At the very least he failed in the sense he couldn't help but smile back.

As they finished eating, Jason relished seeing Spinelli look a lot better. He, himself hadn't been able to stop smiling and he thanked Spinelli again for a lot more than the simple food Spinelli took it for.

"It was the least I could do, Stone Cold..." Spinelli smiled, and then suddenly looked up warily, having seemed to have thought of something. "In fact I was wondering if Stone Cold would be inclined as to join me for dinner say next Friday..." Spinelli blushed and looked incredibly guilty while trying to pass the question off as a simple, innocent request.

It took Jason all of a few seconds to process that. "Are you asking me out on a date?" He wondered how much courage it had taken Spinelli to ask that and was amazed.

"Maybe..." Spinelli said looking at the floor, adorably avoiding his eyes. Jason grinned even though Spinelli couldn't see it and desperately wanted to say yes. He wanted to lean in and kiss him, silly but the realisation that he couldn't made his good mood slip away.

"I can't..." Jason choked and Spinelli's face fell. It was killing him knowing he might be adding to Spinelli's self doubts when that truly wasn't the case here.

"I understand, well maybe we could still be friends..." Spinelli began.

"No, you don't understand. I like you a lot Spinelli but you're an accomplice in a case I'm working on and I've already let my feelings for you let you get too close."

"But... when it's over and the Jackal is cleared..." Spinelli tried.

"No... Spinelli... you're covering for a criminal! Even if he's cleared and I start a relationship with you, I will have the fear that when he re-offends which he will, I will have to stand by while you're arrested with charges of aiding and abetting. Why are you protecting him, Spinelli? The man's a monster. I can't go a month without hearing a charge against him." Jason asked pulling away to pace the room.

"He's not a monster and he won't reoffend." Spinelli told him matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that, Spinelli? I bet while you were here, he hasn't done any work at all. I don't think The Jackal even really wants this deal and it's only you pushing him that's making him even try. And that tells me he will re-offend. So...please, Spinelli. Just tell the police everything you know so we can catch this guy. He's not worth going to prison for."

"No," Spinelli told him. Jason sighed and wondered why Spinelli was fighting this so hard.

"I'm worried about you Spinelli, between the Jackal and your selfish brother, you're just gonna get hurt!" Jason tried to reason. He was surprised when Spinelli stood glaring at him.

"Don't talk about my brother; you don't know what you're talking about. Johnny is anything but selfish."

"Not from what I saw yesterday." Jason replied and before he could respond Spinelli had thrown a punch at him. He stared in shock as he rubbed his jaw and Spinelli stormed out, leaving Jason to wonder what happened.

\---

He didn't see Spinelli for three days after that. After knowing what it was like to see him every day, he felt like he was going into withdrawals and he began wondering if Spinelli was right. If maybe he was making accusations without all the facts known. So he looked into the Jackals case with a new light.

Going deeper than he'd ever had to in a case, he looked at details that may have seemed irrelevant before. Three days of barely stopping, he finally came to a conclusion he could no way deny. The Jackal was still a criminal, he had broken laws but he wasn't that bad. He found several criminals that deserved to go to jail in the Jackal's case but they were the Jackals victims not the Jackal himself.

It seemed the Jackal targeted corrupt businesses like coffee shops run by mobsters and took all their money and donated it to charity. They'd believed the charities were a cover up so the police couldn't track where the money was wired to but it honestly looked as though the money went to the charity and stayed there.

Then the targets were bad guys who knew how to complain to the police made the Jackal out to be one of the worst criminals ever pinning their own crimes to the complaints list against the Jackal. Including murders and smuggling illegal substances. The Jackal was white collar factoring those out.

The police station was humming with the number of criminals they were suddenly capturing. With the hard evidence he'd found in the Jackal's case, they were all convicted. Raynor was suddenly praising him like he walked on gold and Sam flirted with him harder than ever but all he could think about was Spinelli. He'd let his fear of Spinelli getting hurt get the best of him and had ended up being the one to cause that hurt in the end because of it.

Then he found Lulu screeching to a stop in front of his desk. He looked up at her panicked face and dreaded what she was about to say.

"What's wrong?" Jason tried to calm her

"It's Spinelli; I think he's in danger!"


	7. Chapter 7

"He sent me this message half an hour ago and now won't return my calls." Lulu said handing him her phone. Jason quickly took the silver razor phone from her and looked at the screen.

"Hey, blonde one, I know you'll be mad at me but this is something I had to do. Hopefully I can explain it to you later but if you don't hear from me within a couple of hours please tell Stone Cold I went after Claudia Zacchara and I'm probably in trouble."

"Damn it, Spinelli!" Jason forced himself to put the phone down without crushing it. How could he...? How could he risk his life and sound so relaxed in the tone of this text? When he found Spinelli, he was damn sure going to impress upon him every single day the concept that his life mattered more than anything to Jason. He refused to even think Spinelli might already be past saving.

He stood up and walked straight by Sam, passing her a message before he left the police station. He didn't even realise Lulu had followed him until she was already sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

"Get out!" Jason told her barely containing his fury. He wasn't really angry at her but nothing could temper his frustration or fear concerning Spinelli right now.

"If you're going to save Spinelli, I'm going too. You're wasting precious seconds." Lulu reminded him. With a frustrated growl Jason started the car and began to drive faster than the speed limit. He was so distracted by worry that he barely remembered to put the sirens on.

"Do you know where he is?" Lulu asked.

"Yes, I know exactly where Spinelli would go if he was looking for evidence against Claudia Zacchara. I know exactly how much danger he's in. Claudia is a notorious mobster who has no problem murdering children which means Spinelli has even less of a ..." He broke off unable to breathe in his panic. "I can't let you come, Lulu. Yes, it's true Spinelli's life is in danger but I'm not risking yours as well. I'm dropping you off at the school campus on the way. You can make your way home from there."

"Fine," Lulu breathed out shakily. Based on everything Jason had just said to her, she didn't really want to risk confronting Claudia Zacchara or even worse somehow get in Jason's way as he went to rescue Spinelli. After a few moments she spoke again. It was a trivial matter but she wanted to get it off her chest in case she never had the chance again. "Spinelli told me about the fight you two had and there's something I wanted you to understand. I know you will be unable to be nice to Johnny without knowing the facts but if you can't be nice to him then Spinelli won't be able to forgive you."

She took a deep breath before continuing and Jason found it hard to concentrate on both her ramblings as well as the road. "Johnny's and Spinelli's father was a real jerk. After their mother died, he began to get violent and Johnny took on all the hits, even the ones meant for Spinelli. I think Johnny still tries to look out for Spinelli in his own way but he has self-control issues as you saw. So, they have kind of traded places and it's Spinelli who has to look after him nowadays."

Jason couldn't come up with an appropriate response to Lulu's information about the realities of the current situation or the bleak history which existed between Spinelli and his brother. He didn't talk to her for the duration of the short drive to campus. He pulled up outside the student center, feeling like he was going to be sick. This was too much information to be taking in all at once.

"I'll apologise to him, once I've brought Spinelli home. Now please, get out." Jason spoke curtly, he was desperate to go after Spinelli. Lulu got out of the vehicle without speaking another word.

***

Spinelli whimpered as he was violently awoken by a series of sharp slaps. He predicted he was going to end up here, bound to a chair and at the mercy of uncaring men and their even less forgiving mistress. He knew he probably was going to die but when his computer skills failed him by finding no further incriminating evidence against the Zacchara organization, he felt he had no other choice. If he didn't complete the arrangement he had made with the Port Charles Police through Jason on behalf of his alter ego, the Jackal, then he was going to end up in prison. What would be even worse is that he would have let Jason down and he couldn't bear to do that.

So he stealthily infiltrated Claudia's main warehouse in order to find proof of her illegal activities. Spinelli had faith that even if he died in his attempt to absolve himself that it would still be possible for Jason to pin his death on Claudia. Either way, he would have fulfilled his deal. He had also arranged for Jason to find other files outlining further illegal activities around Port Charles on his desk in his apartment. The information in those files would ensure that even more local criminals would be put away for their misdeeds. Thinking about his attempts to achieve justice and perhaps make Jason proud of him, gave Spinelli a little courage to face whatever his fate might be, he only hoped it would be enough to carry him through.

"Who sent you?" A woman's voice rang out, harsh and cold. "And what precisely were you looking for?"

"I was sent by the Jackal, he admires your work and sent me to offer a truce." He tried shakily to hide behind the fame of his other persona.

"That doesn't explain why you were lurking around." Her tone told him that his strategy hadn't worked.

"I'm not taken very seriously." He laughed but it ended up sounding more like a whimper. "I thought I could impress my boss if I found blackmail material on you and he could use that instead of his own assets to make a deal."

An unseen man to Spinelli's left hit him so hard he couldn't see. He heard the woman laugh with a cruel indifference as he blinked back the tears that had sprung to his eyes in reaction to the pain.

"You're story is so pitiful, it might even be true. Either way, you're gonna tell me who you work for. Be sure you use their real names and no aliases."

"I don't know..." Spinelli was blinded as he was fiercely struck again. He felt his stomach roll and leaning against his bonds, he spat out the blood pooling in his mouth. "I can't tell you what I don't know."

Spinelli's protestations of ignorance were abruptly cut short when the man who'd hit him was shot down. The blood from the bullet wound spattered him in a warm crimson shower.

"Don't touch him." His voice was steady and edged with authority. Jason stepped out of the shadows and Spinelli heard the sound of several guns being pulled on him at once. Jason kept his gun tracked on the place where the female voice was coming from regardless of the firepower aimed at him.

"You were stupid to come here Mr. Morgan. It's perfectly legal for me to shoot you and your adorable little spy for trespassing."Claudia told him, like he didn't already know. She was overtly gloating.

"Let him go, he's just a stupid kid." Jason ordered her.

"Stone Cold..." Spinelli started but was cut off with a glare. Jason was trying to sacrifice himself and but Spinelli refused to let that happen.

"Kill Mr. Morgan." Claudia said but Spinelli interrupted with such ferocity she temporarily blocked her command with a quick unseen motion of her hand.

"Don't! Don't, I'll give you more than he's worth. Name a price; I'll give it to you. Just please, let him go." Spinelli cried, he struggled to get out of the chair but only managed to damage his wrists as the rough cord of the ropes cut deeply into the tender flesh of his wrists.

"What could you possibly give me?" Claudia asked with wonder n her voice.

"Anything, everything! Just ask and I'll get it to you." Spinelli shouted as he pleaded with her to give him a chance to prove himself.

"Stop talking, Spinelli." Jason ordered him.

Claudia stepped out of the shadows and in front of Spinelli and decided he was telling the truth. She determined to test him. She wasn't letting either man go but she was interested to see what led to such arrogance and also curious to see if the boy could deliver what he promised.

"I'm not letting you leave to get it." She said forcefully.

"I don't need to leave. Just give me a computer, with internet connection." He said.

"...And what if you send for help." Claudia asked, frowning with suspicion.

"Then you'll kill us and say we trespassed." Spinelli actually shouted back her, the stress of the situation causing his self control to slip a little. Jason looked at him surprised as he wondered what was going on in Spinelli's head. Claudia smirked at the kid's sudden onset of attitude.

"I like this one, Mr. Morgan. Do you have any more surprises up your sleeve?" She chuckled throatily when Jason glared at her furious that now both he and Spinelli were trapped.


	8. Chapter 8

Spinelli knew what he was doing, even if the looks Jason was sending him now he was disarmed and defenceless told him he was the only one who thought so. He was buying time, realizing Jason would have people coming for them.

Claudia wanted a hundred million dollars of untraceable bills in her off-shore account. She was a walking cliché of the criminal mastermind type but it didn't matter either way to Spinelli because he didn't plan on completing her request. After nearly an hour of frantic typing Spinelli got the signal he'd been looking for and just in time because Claudia was clearly growing impatient.

She dragged him up out of the chair he was sitting in but no longer tied to and pushed a gun against his head. "What's taking so long!"

Spinelli gasped as she pressed the muzzle into a particularly painful bruise located on his right temple and tried to concentrate through the discomfort. "I'm done! I'm done. All that is left to do is just press enter." He told her as he tried to calm Claudia down. He flashed a look of complicity at Jason as she turned to press the button indicated. It was the only warning he dared to give his ally.

"Good, I don't want you to be late to your own funeral." She smiled nastily. Claudia lifted her gun intending to fire as soon as she knew the transaction was through.

Even though he was expecting it, Spinelli discovered that he was no more ready for the shrill noise when it erupted then all the unsuspecting people in the room. He'd activated the fire alarm and turned the volume up so loud it was capable of damaging ear drums. Spinelli had also simultaneously turned on the sprinklers. The combined noise and drenching downpour occurred as soon as Claudia clicked the enter button and she dropped her gun in her haste to cover her ears.

Jason had her knocked down and restrained in only a few seconds. Almost at the same moment, several of the doors leading into the warehouse burst open and the place was suddenly swarming with police. In addition to the sprinklers and the fire alarm, Spinelli had sent out a silent alarm which hadn't sent any feed back to those in the warehouse so as to avoid alerting them about the incoming police presence. With one simple press of the enter key, everything quietened down as quickly as it had started. Watching from the sidelines, Spinelli saw Jason thank Sam for coming to the rescue. Turning to go, the boy disappeared before Jason noticed him huddled in the shadows. He whispered goodbye as he slipped out into the night.

\---

When Spinelli got home he was prepared to tell Johnny they needed to go. He'd used part of the hour given to him to plan his getaway. He knew Jason had figured out who he was. He's been stupid to believe his identity could be hidden from the older man forever. Then, especially after his little show of his skills which he was so usually proud of, he knew Jason was certainly smart enough to make the connection between Damian Spinelli college student and the mysterious Jackal, extraordinary hacker. .

His heart tightened as he thought of leaving those gorgeous blue eyes behind but pure terror at Jason's possible reaction to his true identity had him rushing inside intent on packing and leaving town. Jason hated the Jackal. If Jason looked at him with half the disgust he held for his alter ego, Spinelli knew something inside him would break. He rushed to his room and started packing.

"Where do you think you're going?" The unexpected voice came from behind him.

Spinelli gasped and turned round to see Lulu leaning against the doorframe. She watched as he tried to straighten himself up. Wiping away the tears he hadn't realised were running down his face, he looked up at his only friend. She stood silently and waited but Spinelli had no answer with which to supply her.

"I honestly don't know." His voice was hoarse with exhaustion and tears as he finally spoke.

"Then why are you going?" She asked instead and blocked his way when he tried to get past her. He couldn't simply barge past her and she knew it. "I called Jason Morgan, just a second ago, told him you were here."

Spinelli choked. "Why would you do that? Please let me go. I need to be gone before he gets here." He started panicking when Lulu just shook her head, unwilling to set him free.

"What are you so afraid of Spinelli? Please, tell me, because you have to know Jason would never hurt you. I've seen how much he's come to care about you." She begged him to confide in her.

"That was before, now... he probably hates me." Spinelli told her. He could tell by the look on her face she didn't believe him. He didn't have long to wait before Jason arrived.

"Thank you, Lulu." Spinelli heard the voice he'd learned to love come from just inside the front door of the apartment. There was a very slight breathlessness to it and Spinelli wondered if he'd run to get here. "Can Spinelli talk to you in the morning?"

"Of course..." Lulu said smiling at him reassuringly.

Then she was gone and Spinelli watched Jason step into the room. He hadn't realized it was possible to feel two conflicting emotions of such magnitude all at once. Love was the strongest emotion as it sat first and foremost within his heart. He loved everything about the man standing in front of him. Yet, he also reluctantly felt fear as well. He'd seen through his surveillance, the swift ruthlessness Jason had applied against the brutal people who had taken his friend Lulu and others hostage. He didn't want Jason as his enemy, to look at him with his stone cold expression of disgust that he reserved for criminals.

Spinelli knew how absolutely Jason hated the Jackal. He'd said so on multiple occasions and now that same loathing would be directed at him, targeting him as the bad guy. Jason watched Spinelli curiously, he was puzzled by the expression on his face. He tried to move forward, to get closer to the hacker but was confused when Spinelli took several steps backward, clearly moving away from Jason.

"Spinelli," he said, his voice soft, even gentle. Still, unsure of the cop's intent, Spinelli pressed himself back into a wall. There was no where else for him to go and all Jason had to do was reach out to touch him. "Why'd you run?"

"Because knowing the way you feel about the Jackal and knowing you recently learned that he is who I am... I didn't want you to hate me..." Spinelli whispered opting for the simplest explanation. He stared at his shoes, terrified. He didn't have a clue what was going to happen next.

"I don't hate you, I couldn't." Jason said simply. "Before, I believed the Jackal had murdered innocent people and that's why I got so mad when he was mentioned. But after we argued I went over the case again and as far as I know you've only ever moved money around. And while that's still wrong," he chastised, "At least you took the money from criminals and gave it to worthwhile charities. Anyway, you made a deal with us, with me, didn't you? Those crimes are off your record."

"So you're not angry at the Jackal?" Spinelli asked, careful to not sound too hopeful.

"I'm furious." Jason snapped back at him, startling the hacker. "You almost got yourself killed tonight. Then when I try to find you and make sure you were all right, you disappeared. I was terrified some unchecked lackey had made off with you and this time I wouldn't be able to find you. Then Lulu called and told me you'd rushed home and were packing!"

"I'm sorry you felt fear on my behalf..." Spinelli started. Jason pulled Spinelli into his arms, growling with pent up emotion as he crushed him against his chest. Spinelli confused by the contact he instinctively knew Jason would usually be at pains to avoid couldn't move for a second. Then his arms rose to cautiously hug him back. He could feel the older man's heart racing. He'd been truly upset and Spinelli had caused him this undeserved worry. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

"Don't..." Jason ordered him, pulling back slightly from the embrace. He dug his fingers into the back of Spinelli's hair and the younger man had to bit his lip to keep from groaning at the sensations the contact aroused within him. "Just promise me, you won't do anything that could get you taken away from me ever again. Promise me you won't get taken to jail, or murdered by psychopaths. Promise me you won't try to leave me..." Jason's voice wobbled slightly as he nuzzled Spinelli's face with his own. It was as if he was trying to prove that Spinelli was still really there.

He was lost; the heat and the care Jason was showing him threatened to swallow him up. Suddenly there was a dazzling line of heat tying Jason's lips to his.

"I promise," He gasped ready to give Jason everything in exchange for the ability to have this moment go on forever. He was rewarded for his words when firm lips brushed against his, hot and demanding as though they were trying to ignite a fire inside him. They succeeded, Spinelli melted into Jason. His arms moved of their own intent from Jason's waist to his shoulders. He leaned heavily against the wall, Jason's free hand pinning him so he couldn't slip even as Jason replaced the hand with the holding pressure of his entire body.

When they paused to breathe, Spinelli grinned. His smiling lips dragged against Jason's mouth as he planted a small kiss against them. "So..." He started, but couldn't stop smiling.

"So...?" Jason asked smiling back.

"Does this mean you do want to go out sometime?" Spinelli asked shyly. He was surprised when Jason barked out a laugh and tightening his arms about him, lifted him up and spun him around. Finally, Jason set him down on his feet and gave him a brief kiss.

"This means that I'm in love with you, idiot." Jason's tone was fondly exasperated.

Spinelli, still laughing from Jason's antics couldn't believe his ears. "What?" He asked incredulously, wanting to hear the words again.

"I love you." Jason said the words more quietly but his passion and sincerity were obvious.

"Er... wow...I love you too." Spinelli blushed as he blurted out his own feelings.

"I'm still mad though." Jason said trying to sound it but the effect was ruined by his evident delight. He grasped Spinelli's hands and examined the wrists. For the first time, Spinelli realised they were badly burned and cut by the rope's biting into them. "Come on," Jason's voice was tender and concerned,  
"Let's get you to the hospital where they can check you out."

"It's not necessary, Stone Cold," Spinelli protested but he couldn't sway Jason who was already leading him toward the door. With a happy sigh he followed his newly declared lover, it felt wonderful to have someone who cared about him and would be there for him. Spinelli would have to remember to thank Lulu in the morning or maybe later...


End file.
